The present invention relates to a window stabilizing device and more particularly pertains to preventing a loose window from rattling.
Windows, particularly in older homes, tend to rattle when confronted with windy conditions. Many homeowners do not wish to bear the cost of replacing or repairing these windows and are often forced to jam various household items between the window and the window frame or sill in order to stop the window from rattling. Some of these items may cause even more damage to the window, and possibly will damage the window frame and sill. What is needed is a device that is specifically designed to be safely positioned between a loose window and a window frame or sill in order to effectively stop the loosed window from rattling.
The present invention attempts to solve above-mentioned problem by providing a device that is specifically designed for preventing a loose window from rattling.
The use of window accessory devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, window accessory devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing windows from being opened are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,176 to Cresci discloses a window wedge used to limit the amount the window can be opened. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,472,216 to Kasik and 5,552,768 to Mikiel disclose additional wedge devices for use with windows.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window stabilizing device for preventing a loose window from rattling and other things.
In this respect, the window stabilizing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a loose window from rattling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved window stabilizing device which can be used for preventing a loose window from rattling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of window accessory devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved window stabilizing device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved window stabilizing device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a wedge portion dimensioned for being positioned between a lower edge of a window and a corresponding window frame or sill. The wedge portion is constructed of a flexible plastic. The wedge portion has a generally triangular configuration. The wedge portion has a top wall, a bottom wall, opposed side walls, a forward edge, and a raised rearward edge. The forward edge and the raised rearward edge are disposed whereby the top wall is angularly disposed. The top wall and the bottom wall each have an indentation formed therein disposed inwardly of the raised rearward edge.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window stabilizing device which has all the advantages of the prior art window accessory devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window stabilizing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window stabilizing device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved window stabilizing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a window stabilizing device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved window stabilizing device for preventing a loose window from rattling.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window stabilizing device including a wedge portion dimensioned for being positioned between a lower edge of a window and a corresponding window frame or sill. The wedge portion has a generally triangular configuration. The wedge portion has a top wall, a bottom wall, opposed side walls, a forward edge, and a raised rearward edge. The forward edge and the raised rearward edge are disposed whereby the top wall is angularly disposed.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.